Christmas Eve
by Lawral
Summary: Tim and Ziva have special gifts for one another.


Christmas Eve

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee/Ziva

Rating: FR7

Summary: Tim and Ziva have special gifts for one another.

Note: Written for NFA Fluff challenge.

* * *

"Tim?" Ziva called as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He said as he looked up from the fire he'd finally got started.

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap. She kissed him before speaking again.

"We don't have the right spices." She smiled sweetly. "Would you mind running to the store real fast before they close?"

Tim looked down at his watch and kissed her neck quickly as he stood slowly, guiding her to her feet as well. "Of course, sweetie."

Ziva followed him toward the front door and handed him his keys and phone after he bundled up against the cold weather that waited for him outside. He kissed her once more as he opened the door and started on his way out.

"Oh, don't even try to look for your present." He smiled. "It's hidden."

"But is that not the fun of Christmas? Trying to find the gifts that are hidden around the house by your boyfriend?" Ziva asked.

"Well, that's part of it but I guarantee you won't find it." He smiled, leaned in to kiss her again and then left on his errand.

McGee got to his car and pulled out his phone. He called the owner of the store where Ziva's present still resided and told him he was on his way to pick it up. It was such good timing that she suddenly wanted spiced potatoes with the dinner she was cooking for them. It gave him the excuse to pick up the gift without her asking a million questions.

He warmed up the Porsche and started his drive into town. He made the stop at the shop to get Ziva's gift and walked out with a smile and got back into the car to drive to the grocery store. It was a mad house with all the last minute shoppers. McGee pushed his way slowly through the plethora of people and picked up the spices that Ziva wanted.

Ziva also had a second reason to send McGee away. She had to wrap the present she planned to give him. It had been the longest two weeks ever trying to keep him from finding her gift. She had just finished typing the ribbon around the small box and put it under the small tree in their living room as he opened the door behind her.

"Aha! Caught you." He smiled. "I told you that you wouldn't find it."

Ziva smiled and got to her feet. "You got me." She took the bag from his hand and kissed him quickly. "Does not mean I could not try, yes?"

McGee chuckled and followed her into the kitchen. The smell of the dinner she was making filled his nostrils. Ziva pulled down the dishes and silverware for the meal. McGee pulled them from her hands.

"I'll get the table."

Ziva smiled and started to spice the potatoes she had baking in the oven. She piled the rolls into a small bread basket and placed the main dish on a serving platter. McGee finished setting the table and came back for some wine. He took down two glasses and opened the refrigerator.

"Red or White?" McGee asked.

Ziva looked up and shook her head. "None for me, thanks."

Tim looked surprised by her answer. She was passing on a Christmas Eve drink with him? He shrugged his shoulder and poured one glass and filled the other with water and took them to the table. She followed a few moments later with the potatoes and sat down at the table next to him.

"This smells great, Ziva."

"Thank you, honey. It is your favorite."

The two ate the meal in a quiet setting. The fire could be heard crackling in the background. The meal was consumed and Tim stood to clear the table. Ziva stood and attempted to help him. She picked up her plate and the glass of water only to run into McGee's chest as she turned.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She looked up to him in confusion; she had thought clearing the table was an obvious action that followed their nightly meals. "Cleaning up."

"No," Tim balanced his dishes in one hand and took hers from her hand. "You're going into the living room and sitting your sexy ass in front of the fire. I'll be in there in a moment. I have a gift for you."

"I thought Christmas was for opening gifts."

"It is," McGee leaned forward and kissed her again. "But it's also tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve."

Ziva smiled and walked into the living room and took a pillow off the couch and leaned in against the couch on the floor. She also picked up a throw blanket from the back of the couch and sat down on the floor. She started to think of the gifts she had for him and whether or not she wanted to give it to her tonight or wait until the morning. She had been trying to figure out what to give him for the Christmas holiday that he celebrated. They'd taken turns explaining each others traditions and they had compromised. They'd put up a tree and lights as well as the menorah in which they joined together to light the candles and Ziva recited the prayers.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ziva nearly jumped at the sudden voice in her ear. She turned and saw McGee settling down next to her on the floor. He pulled the blanket up over their legs as he wrapped her into his arms. They both looked into the fire, thinking of what they had for each other. The anticipation was almost too great for both of them. The feeling of just holding each other on their first real Christmas together was a feeling that neither wanted to interrupt.

She laughed lightly as she thought of the numerous looks of confusion when people would ask them how long they'd been together. She would say five years whereas Tim said ten months. They would then have to clarify that they'd known each other for five years now while they'd only began dating on Valentine's Day.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. We should light the Menorah." Ziva said and reluctantly rose to her feet.

Tim picked up the lighter from the mantel and lit the daily candle and Ziva recited the two prayers that would bless them. Tim wrapped his arm around her to keep her from returning to her place in front of the fire. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes for a moment, enveloped in his warmth.

"So, what is this gift you have?"

Tim smiled and felt his heart rate increase. "Uh, don't you want to go first?"

"No. It is your tradition of giving one gift on the night before Christmas."

"Ok," Tim took a deep breath but was unable to calm his jittery stomach. He held onto her hands, looked in her chocolate brown eyes and lowered himself slowly. He cleared his throat, reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He looked back up to her from his knee and opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring. Ziva's eyes grew wide as she looked from the ring to Tim and back.

"Tim."

"Ziva, I love you." He took another deep breath and tried to get the words out of his mouth. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring, not realizing that Tim was waiting for her answer with increasing nervousness. It was small but not to small. The diamond sparkled up from the golden ring and she smiled. Things had just gotten more perfect. "Yes."

Tim laughed, his nervousness now passed, as he rose back to his feet and picked her up off the floor. Twirling her around in front of the fireplace, he kissed her and professed his love once more.

"I love you too, Tim." Ziva said tears visible in the corner of her eyes. "Now for my gift."

Tim put her back on the ground and watched as she went to the tree and picked up a long, thin box from one of the branches. She brought it back to Tim and smiled as she watched him examine the gift in his hands.

"I hope you like it, Tim." She told him, her own nerves tingled with worry.

He unwrapped the gift and opened the box. He looked down and another smile erupted on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Ziva told him with a smile that matched his.

He dropped the box on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up once more. "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva said, laughing as he cheered and kissed her.

On the table, inside the box was a simple plastic stick. In its tiny window was the word, "Pregnant."


End file.
